


what would an angel say? (the devil wants to know)

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, helmet stays on, mando gets a boner for powerful women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: “And what about what you want?” He asked, voice low and raspy through the modulator.“What I want?” She laughed. “What I want is for you to stick around until closing time.”“Do you?” He asked, making her nod slowly. “And what about what I’m here waiting for, then?”She looked around, then beckoned him close with a finger so she could bring her lips to the side of his helmet, whispering in his ear.“I’m very sure I can help you find anyone who’s come through this tavern, Mister Bounty Hunter. And if I can't? Well, then I’ll make damn sure the time you spend on Ossus will be something you’ll never forget.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	what would an angel say? (the devil wants to know)

**Author's Note:**

> my first full length mando fic, im super happy with it and the way its a little open ended if I wanted to write a sequel. I hope yall enjoy <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ darthstyles

The Mandalorian sighed as he scanned the tavern for what felt like the thousandth time. He’d been tracking the quarry all the way here, to the middle of some nowhere-planet in the Outer Rim. The tavern seemed to be the center of all civilization here, not much else to do but drink.

It seemed a logical planet to hide out on to play the long game. He didn’t think he’d even heard the name more than once or twice. Ossus, was it? A planet ravaged by attacks from the wars ages ago, and from the looks of it, nobody’d bothered to try to revive it. In terms of places to hide, this might be the quarry’s best bet to outsmart anyone searching for him.

He was scouting the tavern, patiently gathering intel on the quarry from the conversations around him. With a population this small in a place this barren, he was sure one of the drunken patrons was bound to give him something he could use.

Well.

He _was_ sure. But after two hours of waiting, listening, scouring… he was slightly less certain anyone in this bar would be of any help to him. Until a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“You know, as sexy as all that beskar is to look at, you’re still gonna need to buy a drink if you wanna sit around here all day.”

Mando whipped his head around, coming face to face with a beautiful bartender who was far too close to his helmet for her own good. He studied her for a second, opening his mouth to brush her off.

“I’m waiting on–”

“That’s great,” she cut him off, and his brows shot up behind his visor. “But waiting doesn’t pay my bills, handsome. You’ll have a flagon of spotchka and it’ll be waiting for you at the bar.”

She smirked at him before she turned away from his table, stuffing a towel into her back pocket as he watched her walk back behind the bar.

He leaned back against the wall behind him, more than a bit surprised at how aggressive she was. He’d have half the mind to be offended at her presumption if it didn’t impress him. She was bold, and he assumed she had to be in a place like this.

The thing was, though, she didn’t even seem intimidated by him. She clearly knew what he was, identified his armor immediately as that of a Mandalorian and didn’t even blink as she ordered him around.

No other patron in the tavern had even dared to look up at him, but she got right in his face, _told him what to do_.

He had to admit, her ballsiness kind of turned him on.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head incredulously as he kicked the chair out from behind him and stalked over to the bar.

The spotchka was there waiting for him, right in front of the center stool at the bar, right in front of _her_.

She didn’t even look up at him as he sat down, settling onto the stool and wrapping a gloved hand around his drink.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” She teased him, wiping down a glass.

Mando tossed some credits onto the bar, snorting at her remark.

“For one of us,” he countered.

She grinned, big and bright, and Mando clutched his glass.

“You’re right. I get your credits, _and_ I get to see how sexy you look with one of my drinks in your hand,” she smirked.

Mando blinked in surprise, shaking his head at her. _Was she like this with everyone?_

“You’re barkin’ up the wrong tree, girly,” a grumbling voice at the end of the bar cut in. “His kind can’t even take that armor off. Quit wastin’ your time on him when you could be takin’ home someone like me.”

“You know I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last living creature on this planet, Draze,” she spat, turning to look back at the Mandalorian.

_Apparently not._

“Don’t worry about him,” she said, leaning onto the bar in front of him. The low cut of her top showed just enough of the curve of her breasts for Mando to feel his face go hot, not used to this level of boldness from women.

The women he was used to, even the lovers he had taken in the past, were almost timid at first, quieter in their methods.

But not her.

The fieriness in her eyes lit him up inside when she stared him down. She had the same warrior instincts he’d cultivated all his life, whether she knew it or not, and her bold nature struck up a primal want he hadn’t felt in ages.

“You gonna protect me if he tries to throw a punch?” Mando teased drily, and a filthy grin spread across her lips.

“You struck me as the kinda guy who might like it rough,” she purred. “But I’ll take care of you if you want me to.”

_Oh, she’s dangerous_ , he thought. She was laying all her cards on the table right in front of him, and he found himself going wild for it.

He noticed the intensity with which she studied his hands, flexing in their leather gloves. He trailed his finger along the rim of the glass, just to see if she’d follow it with her gaze. She did.

“And what about what _you_ want?” He asked, voice low and raspy through the modulator.

Her fingers brushed along his, and he found himself transfixed on the way she licked her lips.

“What I want?” She laughed. “What _I_ want is for you to stick around until closing time.”

“Do you?” He asked, making her nod slowly. “And what about what I’m here waiting for, then?”

She looked around, then beckoned him close with a finger so she could bring her lips to the side of his helmet, whispering in his ear.

“I’m very sure I can help you find anyone who’s come through this tavern, Mister Bounty Hunter.”

“And if you can’t?” He prodded.

“If I can’t?” She chuckled. “Well then I’ll make damn sure the time you spend on Ossus will be something you’ll _never_ forget.”

Something about the way she said it pulled a low hum from him, and the sound of it made her shiver beside him. He took one more glance around the room, still nearly empty with the quarry nowhere to be found. He supposed she could definitely help him.

One way or another.

He was feeling as bold as she was now, heat thrumming through his veins from playing their little game of cat and mouse. His hand caught her wrist, his leather-clad thumb rubbing soft circles against the soft inside of it, leaving goosebumps in his wake. A surge of pride ran through him at the way her body reacted to his touch, and he had to hold back a soft grunt when he saw her take her lip between her teeth.

“I’ll be waiting back at my table,” he said quietly. “And when you’re ready to lock up, you can come find me.”

***

Another hour passed, then two. The whole time, the Mandalorian’s focus was fixed on her. He’d do routine checks anytime someone new entered the tavern, but there was nothing significant enough to hold his attention.

Her, on the other hand…

She was captivating. The way she moved with such confidence and surety, her ability to keep every man who spoke to her in line. He loved that. He loved watching her hold her own in the place that _she_ owned.

That confident sense of power stirred up fierce want within him, and if he wasn’t so anxious to see what she had planned for him, he’d have kicked everyone out of the tavern to have his way with her right on the bar.

He smirked to himself. The most appealing part of that thought was knowing that she’d sooner knock him flat on his ass than let that happen.

Warm golden daylight dwindled into dusk, casting purple shadows along the floor through the streaked windows. Her eyes met his when two more patrons left, a smirk playing on her lips.

Teasing him.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Draze’s grumbling voice slurred, and she rolled her eyes. “You gonna make yourself useful back there and pour me another drink?”

Her eyes were fixed on Mando.

“You gonna shut your mouth before I kick your drunken ass out of here?” She shot back, turning around to grab the empty glasses from the other side of the bar.

“Aw, don’t be like that baby,” he taunted, voice disgustingly sweet. He reached out across the bar, sliding his hand into her back pocket and squeezing.

Mando was on his feet in an instant, but before he could take a step, she was hoisting herself up and hopping over the bar.

Draze’s eyes widened in confusion, and when he opened his mouth, her fist collided with his jaw, knocking him off the stool.

“You bitch!” He slurred, dragging himself up off the floor.

She wedged the heel of her boot between his legs, pinning him to the floor as he yowled in pain and shock.

“You don’t _ever_ touch me,” she spat, bearing down harder on her heel for good measure. “Get your slimy ass out of my bar.”

She leaned down, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a bag of credits, taking a handful and slamming them down on the counter.

“That should cover your tab,” she said, tossing the bag down onto his chest. “Don’t ever let me see you here again.”

He grumbled pathetically, peeling himself off the floor and mumbling under his breath as he stumbled outside.

She shook her head, taking the credits from the counter and sliding them into her back pocket. When she looked up, it was just her and the Mandalorian in the bar now. She grinned at him, sauntering over to lock the heavy front doors, leaning against them.

“Sorry you had to see that,” she said, voice soft and low. “He had to learn his place.”

And with that, the Mandalorian had fallen in love.

Mando stalked across the room, making their bodies meet in a desperate rush and caging her in against the door.

He’d never seen a woman knock someone to the ground with one punch, and _maker_ , it made his blood run hot. He was ready to throw the guy out the window the moment he opened his mouth, but the way she handled business was better than anything he’d ever seen.

“He had to learn his place, huh?” Mando murmured, voice rumbling and low. He could hear her heart beating in her chest, rapid and light. It made him hungry, eager to press on. “You gonna put me in my place, too?”

She shivered at the husky baritone of his voice, pressing the front of her body to the chestplate of his armor.

“Actually, Mister Mandalorian,” she grinned. “I was thinking you could put me in _mine_.”

He groaned in her ear, pulling her body flush against his.

Her fingertips ran down the side of his helmet, along the smooth beskar of his chestplate, then lower, _lower_ , until she reached the buckle of his belt and tugged at his hips.

“I know you can’t take off the helmet,” she whispered. “But if I take you in the back room, can you take off anything else?”

He chuckled softly, placing two fingers under her chin and making her meet his eyes.

“Would you like to find out?”

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded fervently. Her fingers tugged at his belt again before she ducked under his arm, sauntering around him to lead the way to the small office in the back of the tavern.

“Well?” She asked, looking over her shoulder as she unlocked the door. “Come on, fly boy. I don’t have all night.”

***

Her lips were hot against his neck, the barest sliver of skin exposed now that his cuirass had found its way to the floor. She made quick work of his armor, stripping him of it almost reverently, leaving him in his underclothes.

His gloved hands slid up her hips, squeezing at them. She felt like heaven, soft skin and pretty little noises leaving her lips any time he touched her. She was gorgeous, and he watched her chest heave with heavy breaths as he slid her arms up over her head, pinning her wrists in his hand. She was so pliant for him, so willing to let him touch her however he wanted, and he reveled in it.

“You wanted me to put you in your place?” He asked softly, trailing his free hand up her thigh.

She bit her plump lower lip, humming her assent with lust-glazed eyes.

“And where exactly would that be?” His voice was a low purr, and he watched her shiver as he pressed his thumb to the inside of her wrist, feeling her pulse thrumming.

She licked her lips when she smiled at him, wriggling free of his grip and sinking to her knees. She looped her fingers through the waist of his trousers, thumbs brushing the hard muscle of his stomach.

“How about right here?” She murmured, pressing her lips to the jut of his hip.

He groaned freely, a hand coming down to tangle in her hair, tugging her head up to look at him. The pleased look never left her face as she slowly tugged down his zipper, taking her time pulling off his trousers as though she were waiting for him to stop her.

“ _Those_ you can take off,” he assured her, and he chuckled when her face lit up.

She slipped them down his strong thighs, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he felt her eyes on him. He let one of his hands graze her cheek, thumb rubbing gently over her lower lip when she spoke.

“ _Maker,_ I want you in my mouth,” she said softly, almost like she hadn’t meant to say it aloud.

His thumb slipped into her mouth, letting out a heavy breath as she sucked on it gently.

“Go ahead,” he said, voice thick. “Take what you want.”

The fire was back in her eyes now, and her hands gripped his thighs tightly, almost bracing herself. Her eyes remained on his as she ran her tongue along the tip of his cock, giggling at the broken moan that left his lips.

“You sound so sexy when you make those little noises,” she said, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. “So much better than that scary-silence thing you do.”

He opened his mouth to deflect, to tell her just to _touch_ him already, but she took him past her lips, halfway into her mouth and _sucked_ , and despite his best efforts, he groaned at the feeling of her.

She pulled off him slowly, starting to stroke him.

“Just like that. Sounds so pretty,” she praised.

The shiver that ran up his spine was something he’d later deny, but right now, with her soft lips wrapped around him, he didn’t have the presence of mind.

Selfishly, he _liked_ the praise, liked the way this powerful woman got on her knees for him and called him _pretty_ with his cock in her mouth, and the sight of her like this would be permanently etched into his mind.

She took him deeper, anchoring her hands on his thighs again and making him cry out sharply as he filled her throat. His breath hitched, and she gripped his hand on the back of her head.

He groaned at the implication, rocking his hips shallowly and starting to fuck her mouth.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hissed when he tugged her hair and she _moaned_ , shivering vibrations ricocheting through his body. She was drooling around him, taking him down effortlessly despite his size, despite the way her throat bulged with the outline of his cock.

She looked up at him pleadingly, and he tugged her hair again, trying to pull her off. He couldn’t last if she kept taking him like that, and there was no way he was letting this end before he got his hands on her body.

She pulled off with a slick pop, a filthy grin on her lips as his gloved fingers swiped through the spit on her lips.

“You’re a filthy thing, aren’t you?” He murmured, and he smirked to himself when she pressed her thighs tightly together.

He continued running his thumb over her lips, moving to slip the tips of two fingers into her mouth.

“Bite,” he said simply, and she complied promptly, taking the tip of the leather glove between her teeth, tugging as he pulled away to reveal his strong, gun-calloused hand. The glove fell to the floor, and his fingers came to rest under her chin, tugging just a bit and making her rise from her knees. She stood to face him, and bringing his hand up to her lips, she tugged the other glove off with her teeth.

His bare hands found purchase on her waist, bunching up the hem of her shirt and grunting at the feeling of her skin on his. Desperation overtook him, and he gripped her tightly, picking her up from the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She moaned wantonly, clinging to his body as he carried her to the heavy wooden desk tucked in the back of the room. His hands sprawled across the length of her back as he laid her down, tugging the thin fabric of her shirt up and off her body.

He let his hands roam the expanse of her skin, fingertips skimming over her breasts and smoothing down her stomach, squeezing tightly at her waist.

“Mando,” she breathed, arching up into his touch. “ _Please_. Touch me.”

He palmed at her breasts, thumbs catching on her nipples.

“I am touching you.”

She writhed in his grip, letting out a whimper of protest.

“Don’t make me beg,” she teased, looking him up and down as he hovered over her.

His fingers caught in her belt loops, thumbs rubbing at her hips.

“But I’m sure you sound so pretty when you do,” he chuckled, echoing her earlier words.

“ _Mando_ ,” she said sharply, gripping his collar and pulling him against her body. Her forehead rested on his helmet, and she rocked her hips up against him.

“Mando, would you _pretty pretty please_ ,” she mocked, voice dripping with false sweetness. “ _Please_ just stretch me open with your cock?”

The big doe eyes she gave him were gleaming with mischief. She knew exactly what she was doing, the faux innocent tone of her voice driving him mad when she spoke that way.

He growled in her ear, even gruffer through the modulator, and ripped the pants from her body, the distant sound of fabric tearing drowned out by her gasps.

“You are trouble, aren’t you?” He said, stripping her completely bare as she arched up toward him. Her legs fell open, panting as his fingertips pressed bruises into her thighs. He circled his thumb slowly around her clit, making her whole body jerk up from the desk.

“Shhh,” he hushed her gently. “You wanted me to touch you, right?” His fingers toyed with her clit, sliding up and down her folds, feeling the way she was dripping between her thighs. He slid a finger into her slowly, reveling in the way her eyes rolled back.

“ _Maker_ , you’re tight,” he breathed. “You took me down your pretty throat so well, but I don’t know if I’ll even be able to fit inside you _here_.”

He worked her open with his finger, making her go mad as he added another.

“M-Mando, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll–”

“You’ll what?” He murmured, loving the way she was falling apart underneath him. “You’ll knock me out with one punch?” His fingers stretched her open further, and he felt her getting wetter for him, _slicker_ for him as he spoke. “I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but that’s hardly a threat. That’s foreplay.”

She groaned low and frustrated, and reached her nimble fingers up to his throat between his collar and his helmet, squeezing just enough to pull him down to her. She could feel his heart pulsing under her touch.

“Then consider it a _promise_ ,” she growled, bucking up against his fingers. “ _Fuck me_.”

His resolve was worn down, couldn’t make himself hold back any longer. Her gripping demand was his undoing, and slowly, he lined himself up and pushed into her.

“Fuck!” She cried, still squeezing at his throat as he bottomed out inside her. “M-Maker, you– _so big_.”

He flushed hot under his helmet, his cock throbbing when he felt how tightly she was gripping him. He could feel his moan vibrate under her fingers, and he reveled in the way her hand felt on his throat.

Her hips pressed forward, encouraging him to move. He rocked his hips slowly, shakily breathing as he tried to let her adjust. Her heels dug into his back, keeping him as close as she could.

There was something desperate about the way they gripped one another, something primal in the need to sate their desire. It wasn’t tender or delicate, there was no softness from her lips on his skin. It was rough, bruising touches, teeth on calloused, scarred skin. He fucked her roughly, and she was giving as much as she took.

She let go of his throat in favor of clawing at his back, tearing the shirt off his body to feel his bare chest. He pushed his cock as deep as he could inside her, grinding his hips and making her whine as her fingers threaded in the thatch of hair on his scarred, muscled chest.

“Like that,” she gasped. “Just like that, _yes!”_ She threw her head back, and he pinned her hands above her head. It was harder than he had before, up against the wall. This time, there was no wriggling out of his grip, no pulling away from him.

He was fierce with it, using his full strength, and she melted under him. He snapped his hips roughly, setting a punishing pace that had him driving his cock deep inside her every time.

She was gasping out cries of his name, beautiful moans leaving her lips, noises that almost held tones of laughter, melodic pleasure bubbling up from deep within her.

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled, his free hand coming down to tweak at her nipple. When she whimpered at the praise, a wave of primal need overtook him, thoughts spilling from his lips of their own accord. “Tight little cunt was _made_ for me… so _good,_ such a good girl.”

Her body jerked upward, desperation overtaking her as she struggled to free herself from his grip. Her hips pressed tight to his, her clit grazing the patch of hair low on his stomach and making her _keen_.

He released her wrists from his grip, freeing her hands in favor of wrapping a hand around her throat. The way her eyes glazed over in pleasure told him it was pushing her toward the edge.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered in her ear. “Let me see you touch that pretty pussy the way you like. Let me feel you cum.”

She was trembling underneath him, and he could feel the coil deep within him getting ready to snap.

Her fingers shakily found her clit, letting out a string of moans that would burn themselves into his memory the next time he touched himself in the bunk of his ship, fueling the fire in his gut when he needed to remember that desperate touch.

“F-Fuck, I’m so close,” she whimpered, and Mando drove his cock into her impossibly deeper. “ _Please_ ,” she begged.

“That’s it,” he coaxed, grinding deep and rough, fingers still splayed around her throat. “Cum on my cock, that’s a good girl. Can feel how close you are, squeezing me so tight.”

Her fingers sped up as he drilled into her, and when she arched her back, it made his grip on her throat tighten. She felt him squeeze, and she was gone, coming with whimpering moans of his name and trembling as he fucked her through it.

He groaned, feeling himself nearing the edge at the sight of her falling apart for him. He slammed his palms on the desk on either side of her head, bracing himself as he fucked into her, rhythm getting shaky.

“I-I’m– _shit,_ w-where?” He stuttered, gritting his teeth, and blessedly, she understood.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to the side of his helmet.

“Let me taste you,” she whispered breathlessly. “I want you in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grunted, pulling out of her quickly and fisting his cock.

She laid back on the desk, her own hands roaming her body, toying with her nipples as she watched him with hungry eyes.

“Maker, look at you,” she purred, licking her lips. “Give me everything, you’re _so good_.”

He braced himself with a hand beside her head, moving up her body as he spent himself, coming into her waiting mouth. He panted, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as she took it all.

She let it rest on her tongue for a moment, using her thumb to swipe up a drop that had fallen onto her lower lip. She sucked it into her mouth, finally swallowing him down. His thighs clenched as he watched her smirk and open back up, showing him her tongue.

He grunted at the sight, collapsing down on top of her chest, completely spent.

“You,” he breathed, palming at her breasts roughly. “Are a _menace._ ”

She giggled, kissing along his collarbone. “And _you_ are just a girl’s wet dream.”

If she could see his face, she’d have made fun of the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well, you were right about one thing,” he said, trying to brush off the compliment. “You definitely made my time on Ossus memorable.”

“Oh! Speaking of that, I do owe you a little intel, don’t I?”

He chuckled as she wriggled out from underneath him, getting up to rummage through the desk. He pillowed his head on his arms, stretched out long and lean before her, bare except for the helmet. He didn’t miss the way her eyes lingered.

She smirked when he caught her, and she reached for his discarded undershirt, sliding it over her head. The thin, worn fabric draped over her body, and he found he liked it better on her.

“Here,” she said, pulling out a thick black book. “I keep a tally on customers who come through, ones who aren’t regulars, ones who seem suspicious.”

He hummed inquisitively, thumbing through the notes scribbled by each of the names on the tabs, noting their descriptions, their mannerisms. He quirked a brow behind the helmet.

“Seems like an awful lot of extra work for a bartender. I know you don’t have that much time on your hands.”

She shrugged, a shy smile on her lips that he hadn’t seen before.

“Why do you do this?” He asked genuinely, and she scrubbed a sleeve-covered hand over her face. His sleeve, he thought. The sight made him hungry.

“I…” She stuttered, looking for the right words. “I’m… I’m tired of being a bartender, I guess.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” He sat upright, thumbing through the book once more.

She sighed, and he looked up at her.

“You knew I couldn’t take off my helmet before I told you so,” he remarked, and she evaded his eyes. “You’ve met Mandalorians before, then?”

Though his tone was even, he could hear a tinge of jealousy in his voice. He hoped she didn’t.

“Not like… not like the way I met _you_ ,” she clarified, and he was embarrassed to feel the lump leave his throat. “But one or two have come through here before, same as you, seeking some bounty. They never stuck around long but… something about them took a hold on me. I wanted… I don’t know. I wanted _something_ to do with that, I guess.”

Something so simple, but it sounded like a deep confession. He listened stoically, patiently.

“Come on,” she chuckled. “If you were like me, wouldn’t you love the idea of hunting people down all over the galaxy? Bringing creeps in for a reward instead of _serving_ them?”

There was a weight to her words, and he immediately understood. It was the feeling of being trapped.

He closed the book gingerly, setting it down in her lap. She looked up at him quizzically.

“But you didn’t look for the quarry–”

“Let’s make a deal,” he said before he could stop himself.

“A deal?” She quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded slowly. Something had overtaken him. _She_ had overtaken him.

“If you can help me find the quarry on this planet, I’ll take you on my next hunt.”

Her eyes boggled.

“Y-You… what? Why? What do I–”

“Anyone who can keep records this extensively and track people _for fun_ might be of some use to people like me.”

He didn’t want to say that it also helped that he enjoyed her company. That he was fixated on the way she walked, the strength she had. He wouldn’t say that, she didn’t need to hear it, and he couldn’t bring himself to make it sound that way _now_.

It was a business proposition. It would help him in the long run. That bounty was a hefty one. He could use the help. Yeah, that was it.

He saw the light in her eyes again, the fierce, fiery one that struck him the moment she first spoke to him.

“Does that mean I get a cut of the profits?” She taunted, leaning down to place her palms on Mando’s thighs. “Or am I just supposed to be fine with mind-blowing orgasms as my reward?”

He laughed incredulously, scoffing as he tugged her in by his shirt. _His._

He hit it on the head when he first saw her.

_She was going to be trouble._


End file.
